


D'Artagnan, Off Alone

by ArtieStroke



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Minor Kismesissitude, More characters and ships to be added as we go, Other, Role Reversal, Romance, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, it has to be this way, listen vicky and vera are rivals who dream of kissing each other under the moon light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieStroke/pseuds/ArtieStroke
Summary: "If you weren't so preoccupied with the carnal desires and social standings you seem so concerned about when prom drew close, you would- quite possibly- be one of the most popular and respected people in this school."It's four weeks until prom. The calm before the storm of romance, shenanigans, and being young and unafraid- and Vicky Schmidt has a choice.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky & Green | Brian & Red | Amira & Yellow | Oz (Monster Prom)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	D'Artagnan, Off Alone

Spooky High. Monday. 12 PM. Four weeks until the next prom- a grace period of calm, before the tempest of shenanigans normal to every day at Spooky High would build into an outright hurricane of absurdity. Vicky liked these periods of calm; a chance to just hang out with her fellow students without the need for pretense- a time she could spend not worrying about social standing.

The time she could drop a chessboard on Polly's table, and demand a simple rematch- no strings, no motives, just for the love of the game. The ghost in question looked up from her phone- blinking once, before a smug grin crept up her face.

"What, they're not serving defeat on the menu today, boo~?"

"You've got a single game lead on me, don't get a big head," Vicky shot back, grinning at the challenge. The table's third occupant, one Vera Oberlin, glanced at the both of them, before checking the date.

"And here I swore it was still too early for these sorts of shenanigans."

Polly waved Vera off, "Nah, girl- we're just regular-competitive about chess, not that weird, hate-boner you two have over your academic records."

"Careful," Vera warned, one of her snakes flicking out her tongue as Vera's eyes narrowed. Vicky just giggled.

"If you don't want to wait the extra week you only have to ask, Vera."

Instead of gracing her with a response to that, Vera simply let out a sound of disgust as Polly set the first clock.

Tick. Open with the queen-side knight. Very +BOLD.

Tock. Respond with g7 pawn- open the way for the bishop.

Tick. Tock. Back and forth, metaphorical sparks flying as Vicky gave it her all. She'd close that win gap today, she was sure. She had Polly on the ropes, if only she could just capture that knight-

**_BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_ **

Vicky jolted- that wasn't the clock. Vera silenced her phone alarm, grumbling as she pulled out a pair of orange medication bottles- prompting a curious coo from Polly as her attention was pulled away from the board.

"Vera~, you didn't tell me you were carrying today- you holding on me, boo? Got some good, rich crime-lord designer shit there?"

Vera snorted an actual, genuine laugh, as she worked the cap, "Yeah. 'Designer'. Let's go with that."

Something about that struck a cord of worry in Vicky, who also abandoned the game; leaning past Polly, who was floating, elbows propped on the table and kicking her legs in the air behind her.

"Wait, are you... actually sick, Vera?"

Vera glanced over, confused as she shook out a pair of blue tablets.

"What?"

"Oh shit, wait you actually _need_ that? Like, medically?" Polly said, picking up on Vicky's worry, and shoving herself to the forefront once more- she was entering Vera's personal space now, and the gorgon's expression fell into a flat annoyance as she placed a single hand on Polly's face, shoving her back.

"Okay, I'm cutting both of you off before this gets supremely stupid- **_yes,_** I need them, but **_no,_** I'm not ill."

She turned the bottle's label towards them, bold print easy to read:

**Estradiol. 2MG Tablets.**

Polly let out a quiet "oooh" of understanding, while Vicky processed. About a second later, her eyes widened.

"Oh, _FUDGE_ I nearly forgot!"

While Vicky dug into her bag, Polly settled back into the seat next to Vera, ghostly arm draped around her friend's shoulder.

"Didn't know you got afflicted with the gender, Vee."

"Really?" Vera seemed honestly confused at this, "I thought you knew- I mean, remember when Zoe was being harassed by that god-awful waste of oxygen kappa? 'Sisters, not Cis-ters' and all that?"

"Wait, that was like... including you?"

"Obviously?"

"I thought you were just making a funny ally joke," Vicky piped up, pulling out her own meds she had nearly forgotten to take- a bit more proprietary, thanks to her unique custom physiology, but ultimately similar in effect. Vera rolled her eyes.

"Disgusting. An _ally?_ That's a low blow."

"Yeah, yeah- hardy har, imagine being cis, and all the classics," Vicky said, popping her own tablets into her mouth and swallowing dry. Polly clapped.

"At least there's one thing I can actually respect about you, Schmidt," Vera said, chasing down her medication with her lunchtime scotch. Vicky let out an offended scoff.

"Big words coming from a **_capitalist-_** I'm plenty respectable!"

"Well, you sure don't act it," Vera retorted, letting out a satisfied hum as the scotch settled. That would make Haunted Algebra II pass faster- she knew the material already anyways. Vicky, however, wasn't willing to drop it- she was only into getting stepped on in the fun way, not the person-shaped-doormat kind of way.

"Alright, I'll bite- what the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Vera glanced back over to her.

"You want the honest answer?"

"Obviously?"

She sighed, leaning forward to look her rival-who-she-sometimes-flirted-with in the eye.

"Victoria, if you weren't so preoccupied with the carnal desires and social standings you seem so concerned about when prom drew close, you would- quite possibly- be one of the most popular and respected people in this school."

Vicky blinked- taken aback.

"Wha?"

"Is it really that hard to believe? People **_like_ **you for some reason, Schmidt. I won't lie, I've definitely tried to capitalize on your latent popularity for a few ill-advised schemes- don't give me that look, you know that fact isn't surprising- but if you didn't absolutely **reek** of desperation every time prom came around, the respect you manage to accrue might actually stick."

Vicky settled back into her seat, immediately opening her mouth to argue.

"I mean- okay, but I'm not that special-"

"Victoria, you are single-handedly keeping over half the clubs in this school afloat, not to mention that your tutoring hours are the most consistently packed, on TOP of your already staggering academic record balanced with being the lead singer in a fairly popular local band."

Vera then leaned in, almost conspiratorially, and whispered her coup-de-gras.

"And, I know for a fact, that there at least four people in this school with the potentially to start simping specifically for you, under the right circumstances."

Vicky's eyes widened in shock, before a very simple fact about Spooky High managed to rise to the forefront of her thoughts. The number one rule everyone was sure to know- all of this was being told to her by Vera Oberlin. Vicky's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Vera?"

"For once? For you to _actually_ rise to some semblance of your potential," Vera replied, taking another sip of her scotch and giving Vicky a deadly serious look. After a moment, a little pinkness rose to her cheeks, and Vera glanced to the side.

"I don't... like admitting that there are categories we find ourselves matched in, but if you're going to continue to claim that this perceived rivalry is some sort of 'enemies with benefits' sort of situation, then at least you can be someone I won't be embarrassed to consider a rival."

A quiet "aww" grabbed both of their attentions, as Polly finally spoke up again.

"I knew you liked her~"

Vera stood, grabbing the apple off of Vicky's tray, and through it straight through Polly's body.

~~~

"Alright, we got less than a week, people!"

Amira whacked the whiteboard with her hand, handling herself with the intensity of a general in a war room. Her, and the rest of _"Player Character"_ were in Vicky's mom's garage- Dr. Mom had already left them a plate of snacks, and Amira demolished a chocolate chip cookie as she pointed at the whiteboard once more.

"The rumor mill turns, and I've got it on good authority that Polly and Faith are looking elsewhere for face-snogging partners this time around- Oz, this is it buddy. Your moment to shine."

Oz looked up from the game of Pocket Humans he and Brian were playing- for a guy with no mouth, it was pretty easy to tell when he was grinning.

"Perfect! Modern Literature with Mrs. Feratu covered _"The Brothers Karamazov"_ earlier in the semester, and- uh, well y'know- honestly I've been **tearing** through Dostoevsky's other works-"

"Yeah, boring, whatever," Amira pointed to the next item on the list, Oz turning back and muttering a quiet _"Well, fuck me I guess..."_ to himself.

"Brian- I nearly fucking died trying to get this info for you, so you best be the grateful kind of dead- capisce?"

"Nice one." Brian said, a small grin tugging at his lips.

"So yeah- I can say, with utmost confidence, that the slayer chick IS registered as a student- her attendance is just absolutely garbage."

"That is so weird!" Oz piped up once more, putting a hand to his chin, "They actually encourage a monster hunter to attend classes?"

"Yeah, the education system's a nightmare," Amira said, nodding sagely before pointing a thumb at herself with a grin.

"I'm gonna wing it, see which way the wind blows."

"Pretty bold, pretty bold," Brian said, before leaning over to Oz, "Five monster dollars says she just defaults to thirsting after Damien."

"That's a terrible bet, don't try to make an easy mark out of me," Oz snarked right back, ignoring Amira's glare before she sighed and pointed to Vicky.

The girl in question leaned against her car- a monstrosity as cobbled together as she was, but still vaguely van-shaped. Her hands slipped into her pockets, and her thoughts seemed stuck on that lunchtime conversation.

People liked her- well, obviously people liked her. She knew her mom liked her- and she had friends at least that liked her. The teachers tended to enjoy her company- and she deserved to be liked, right?

Amira snapped her fingers in front of Vicky's face, and a small electrical spark flew off her bolts as she jumped.

"Ah!"

"Girl, _chill,"_ Amira said, giggling a little, "Anyways, you haven't said jack nor shit about who you're taking yet, Vicks- got some real juicy plan there? Some outside of the box shit?"

Vicky stared, wide-eyed at Amira, with a quiet "Uhhhh..." escaping her as she briefly glanced over at Brian and Oz, who were both looking her way as well.

...Well, Amira had something right- Vicky's prom plans were definitely going to be... unorthodox. She cleared her throat.

"Actually... I'm not asking anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, ze classique "role reversal"- a beloved trope to many a fanfic author, and definitely not one underutilized for Monster Prom. Been stewing on this idea for a bit, and finally got the beginning in a place I think I'm good with- SO, who's going to woo Vicky Schmidt? Vote* now from your phones!
> 
> *No actual voting will take place, I already have a shipping agenda and it's gonna be Fuckin Gay you better believe it.


End file.
